


In Circles

by SVaughn21



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, NASCAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVaughn21/pseuds/SVaughn21
Summary: Nicole Haught, a NASCAR driver, meets Waverly Earp, a local bartender before her first big race.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	In Circles

Nicole’s crew pulled up to the Talladega Race Track on a Tuesday morning. Her car placed in the garage until later in the week. She laughed quietly “Small ass town in Alabama as my first race. This should be fun,” she said to herself. Everything about the woman screamed “I’m DIFFERENT!” From her short hair cut to her flannel shirts to her 501’s screamed “Lesbian” and here she was in Talladega, where there surely wasn’t another lesbian within 100 miles of here. 

Waverly grew up in Anniston, AL, about 20 minutes from the race track. She was working in a Logan’s as a bartender/server and was asked if she might like to make some extra money working at their booth during race weekend. She sure could use it, but was it really worth the drive, the drunks and the fights that would no doubt happen? Throw a bunch of rednecks together, give them beer and the brawls would start. “I’ll think about it,” she told her boss.

Nicole checked into her hotel in Oxford Tuesday night. Next door was a Logan’s. A beer sounded really good. She didn’t have to be back at the track until Thursday morning so she was free to cut loose the next few days. She opened the door of the restaurant and made her way to the bar. Sliding onto a bar stool, she spotted the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen. 

“How can I help you?” Waverly asked the beautiful redhead.

“A beer, whatever you have on tap” Nicole responded smoothly, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

“You got it.” Waverly said before turning to pour the beer. “You in town for the race? You’ve gotta be because I’d remember a face like yours.” 

Nicole’s mouth gaped open. Is this girl really hitting on her? Here? In Alabama? She slowly smiled “Yes ma’am. I am here for my first race on Sunday. I’m Nicole Haught.”

Waverly had, of course, heard of her. A female NASCAR driver who was fast enough to take on the big boys! She was all people talked about around here, not always in a nice way. “Wow! Nice to meet you, Ms. Haught. It’s a real honor.” she said as she slid the beer to Nicole.

Nicole laughed “None of that Ms. Haught stuff. Just call me Nicole and you are?”

“W-Waverly. Waverly Earp. Town sweetheart.” 

“I just bet you are. So what is there to do around here?” Nicole asked with a smirk.

“Not a lot, if I’m honest, but I’m sure you can find some trouble to get into.” Waverly smiled.

“Oh yeah? Think you might want to give me a tour, since you’re the town sweetheart and all. I assume that’s one of your jobs?” 

“Oh! Well I mean, I guess I could do that. I’m off tomorrow and will be working at the track all weekend.” Waverly suddenly decided that she definitely had to work now!

“I’m free tomorrow as well, if you’re interested in showing me around. No pressure. If you’ve already got plans, I can find something to do.” Nicole said.

“N-NO,” Waverly stuttered “I’m free and would love to show you around.” 

“Great! I’m looking forward to it,” Nicole said with a grin. She took a gulp of her beer as Waverly turned to help another customer. Letting her eyes scan the girl from head to toe, her mind started wondering as to what tomorrow might bring.

Nicole is brought out of her thoughts when a man slides onto the stool next to her. “Hey Cole, what’s got you deep in thought?” She turns with a smile to see her crew chief, Randy Nedley. “What’s up, Boss? Want a drink?” she said as she waves at Waverly. 

“Waverly, could you get Nedley a Bud Light, please?” Her dimples popping out as she smiled at the woman. 

“Sure” Waverly grinned as she begin pouring the beer, placing it in front of Nedley before turning to clear glasses from the other end of the bar. 

“Ah, I see what’s got your head in the clouds.” He said with a snicker. 

“Shut up!” she said with a blush. “She came onto me, which shocked the hell out of me!” 

“Why?” Nedley asked with a curious look. 

“We are in nowheresville Alabama. I figured I might get hit on by men, but someone that looks like her? Nope.” Her eyes roaming over Waverly.

“I got ya, but Cole, lesbians exist everywhere.” He whispered then guffawed as Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Finish your beer, old man. I need some sleep since I have a date tomorrow.” Her smile growing as Nedley’s eyes widened. 

“Damn kid, you work fast!”

“Gotta take advantage when I can. There is something special about her, Randy.” Her face growing serious. “I have a feeling she’s going to mean something to me.” Nicole finished her beer, placing a card with her information & a short note and a generous tip under the glass. “Let’s go. Things to do and such.”

Nedley laughs as he finishes his drink and throws a tip down. 

Waverly smiles and waves as she sees the duo leaving. She grabs the glasses and sees the card “Meeting you was unexpected, but I’m glad I did. See you tomorrow, pretty lady.” She sighs as a grin plays across her lips. Waverly grabbed her phone, inputs Nicole’s number and sends a quick text. “Until tomorrow.”

Nicole feels her phone buzz as she’s walking across the parking lot. Nedley is rambling on about her practice on Thursday, Nicole gives him her undivided attention. “The car is running good. We will be fine, as long as your guys listen to you.”

Nedley glares at her “They ALWAYS listen to me, Cole. That’s what got ya to this race!”

They made it to their rooms. Nicole gave Nedley a quick hug, “I know, Boss. Thanks for everything you’ve done.” They part ways and as soon as Nicole enters her room, she pulls her phone out. Clicking on the message from an unknown number, a smile breaks across her face as she texts back “Can’t wait. Have a good night, Waves.”

Waverly is clocking out as her phone chimed. Her breathing picking up as she read the text. “She’s gonna be something special, I just know it.” She whispers to herself. 


End file.
